Brainwashed
by MissAntelope
Summary: Octavian gets a little power hungry. When he finds a way to turn the two camps against each other, Percy and friends must find a way to stop his friends from killing each other. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so I have a new story idea. Octavian, being the ass he is, finds out a way to basically brainwash both the Roman Camp and our beloved Camp Half-Blood to join each other in war. Set after the giant war, if everybody lives and all that. If someone dies in the next two books, I'm going to throw a hissy fit at Rick Riordan!**

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

Sometimes I wish there is a jail that is designed for demigods. I would put Ethan in there. Sadly, I would put Luke in this jail too. And Hercules, simply because I was not to fond of him.

Octavian would be locked up in the basement, away from view.

It all started a few days ago.

Annabeth and I were sitting by the canoe lake. It was getting darker, so the sunset was a deep orange across the sky. The city lights lit up half the sky.

"Come and get me, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth teased, then screamed _cannonball!_ and jumped into the lake. Her swimsuit disappeared and so did her curling blonde hair.

I laughed and dove in head first. The water was cold and felt slimy. I caught sight of Annabeth holding her breath underneath the dock as I somersaulted underneath the surface.

Her eyes were closed when I reached out for her and she jumped a bit at my touch. Her body relaxed in my arms as I made an air bubble for us to share.

"We can't stay down here forever." She smiled. As if on cue, I heard footsteps on the dock above us.

"Perseus Jackson. You have to come in sooner or later." Grover's voice was warbled from above but it was him. "Annabeth are you down there too?" He asked.

I concentrated on the lake above and imagined Grover getting squirted with a little water. The tug in my gut told me that it had worked. Grover's yelped in surprise as the water got him.

"_Gods, PERCY!_" He stormed off and we were left alone again.

Annabeth giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Smooth, Percy. We probably should head back. Dinner was over a while ago." She mused and kicked her feet against the slimy plants underneath.

"You are such a rule follower." I sighed and my breath pushed some hair against her forehead. She returned the gesture and blew my black mess from my head. "Thanks for that. Now hold your breath." She nodded and the water started flooding in. I pulled her to the surface and she gasped for air.

I shot myself up on the dock and helped her up. She wrapped a towel around herself and wrung her hair out. I was completely dry so I pulled on my shirt and walked her back. She held onto my arm as I walked her back to the Athena cabin.

"I love you." Annabeth whispered as we padded to her front door. She was soaking wet and the sky had darkened all the way.

"I love you." I said back. She smiled.

I kissed her and it felt great, like a flower budding in my chest. She pressed herself up against me and smiled. Her lips tasted like the lake water but her hair smelled like lemon shampoo. Beautiful.

"See you in the morning." Annabeth said. I watched her walk up the stairs and shut the door to the cabin. I saw Malcolm inside reading a book on the floor and another Athena kid peeked a head out the door before it shut.

I walked back to my cabin and laid down. The silence wasn't eerie, but comforting. I could hear the faint gurgle of the fountain in the background but that was what lulled me to sleep.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

When I was little, I had a group of stuffed animals. The classic teddy bear, a long blue dolphin, a green dog with a bell on the collar, and a purple octopus with long tentacles and an orange smile.

That night, I had a dream. I was surrounded by each and every animal in the grass by the strawberry fields. They were fluffy and reminded me of my mother, home, and blue candy.

Then a skinny boy came up and snatched my dolphin away from me. He sliced it open with a dagger. He continued to do it with the rest of my stuffed animals. Their stuffing fell at my feet and I felt like a child, wanting to throw a fit over my things.

The boy reached behind where I sat. He grabbed Annabeth. Her hands were tied behind her back and a gag was in her mouth. She was puffy eyed and trembling all over.

"Octavian, _NO!_" I screamed and tried to reach out for Annabeth.

"Ah, ah…" He said and pressed the grimy knife to her throat. I felt myself clam up and boil with anger.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I woke up in a sweat. That was an unpleasant dream. I relaxed back into the pillow and tried to calm my heart, which was beating rapidly.

The fountain noise was now joined by the heavy pounding of rain on the roof. Almost like my father was really pissed off and decided everybody needs their dosage of storms at this hour.

A knock at the door made me grab riptide in a hurry.

"Percy!" It was a male voice and another rapid knock.

"Please, open up!" This was a younger girl. She tapped on the door which made a different sound.

I uncapped riptide and tip toed towards the door. I threw it open and the light of my sword shined on the two figures standing on the porch of cabin 3.

"Jason, Hazel… Why are you here?" I saw Jason's Pegasus was tied to the outside pillars of the cabin. They had obviously flown all the way from the Roman camp.

"It's Octavian!" Jason blurted. "He's lost it!"

**A/N: Alright, so I have been wanting to write this and post earlier, but sadly the laptop I write on has screwed up the internet. All gone. Yeah, so I'm getting a weeks worth of writing out all at once today.**

**Watch Sherlock and then come read my stories. Or you have the other choice: Watch Sherlock and then enjoy. Instant queue Netflix guys. Do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, here we go! Let's go meet Psycho Octavian. Thanks for those first reviewers. Those are really encouraging!**

**Haha, and I'm glad to hear that someone also watches Sherlock! Rock on**

Percy's POV:

The rain was getting heavier and I ushered Jason and Hazel under the cover. I capped Riptide and slid it into the pocket of my pajama bottoms. Their purple shirts were damp and Hazel's springy hair was wind blown.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked and straightened my pajama bottoms and shirt for my friends. Hazel looked at me dumbfounded for what to say. Jason stepped forward and got close to me.

"Octavian. He's found a way to control us. The entire Camp is preparing for war."

"Against who?" I asked.

"Camp Half-blood!" Hazel wiped some rain from her brow and looked really scared. That sunk in, and thinking about the last war between camps, it did not end well.

"You're not seriously saying he convinced the entire camp to turn against us, even when things now are so good?" I asked. Hazel shook her head, springs flying.

"Octavian still hates the Greeks, and found a different way around war." Jason said. His blue eyes were widened with fear. "All campers at Jupiter are under a spell sort of… I don't know how he's doing it but everyone seems to be… _Brainwashed_."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Did you tell Chiron?"

"The horse just-" _landed here… _Hazel started but stopped. "Please, Frank's under it too."

"So is Piper." Jason wrapped his arms around himself, blonde hair falling into his eyes. "I was talking with her under a tree when she collapsed. When she woke up, her eyes were glazed and she went to sharpen her knife and polish armor."

"Same thing with Frank. He and I were practicing when he fell over. He ignored me when he got up and went to make more arrows and practice shooting targets." Hazel told me.

"And Reyna?" I asked.

"She's under Octavian's control too." Jason said. "He's gone mad with power over there."

"But you two aren't under the control…"

"We think it's because we are children of the big three." Hazel gestured towards us three.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Why did you include me, is half-blood under the spell too?" I asked, already not wanting to know the answer.

"I would assume so… That's why we came to you first." Jason said. My stomach dropped and I pushed past them. "Percy, where-?"

The ground underneath me squished between my toes and the rain dripped down my back and my cheeks as I ran towards the Athena cabin. The lights were on and I didn't hesitate to knock.

I threw the door open and saw many pairs of grey eyes turn on me. I searched for Annabeth who pushed herself to the front of the crowd.

"Perseus Jackson. Are you prepared for battle?" She asked in a monotone voice, the personality drained from her normal happy self. I blinked a few times and her eyes still weren't normal looking. They were a clouded grey and didn't meet my gaze.

"Oh gods…" I heard Hazel behind me gasp, a quick intake of breath.

"Annabeth Chase." I said, mocking her. It was hard and I choked on her name a bit. "I am ready. Are you?"

Annabeth's mouth twisted into a crooked and evil smile. "Of course. A child of Athena is _always_ ready." She turned to Jason and Hazel behind me. "Why are you here?" Her robotic voice was unpleasant.

"They are here to help us."

"Yes." Jason said, as best as he could to fit in with the monotone voices.

"Glad you could join us." Annabeth smirked again. "We are meeting at the pavilion at sunrise. Don't be late."

"We won't." I assured.

"Good." She turned to Malcolm and shouted in a harsh voice. "Keep working on battle plans!" He bent over a drawing board. "Get back to work!" The Athena cabin started again working on what they were doing, whether it was sharpening weapons, or designing new chariots and defense systems.

I shut the door behind me and leaned against it with one hand. My head hung and my eyes stung, threatening a small amount of tears.

"Percy, are you okay?" Jason asked. My head was swimming and my fists clenched at my side.

"That was _not_ Annabeth."

"_That's_ what it looks like back at Camp Jupiter." Hazel squeaked. I stormed back to my cabin and the two others followed me through the rain.

There were clothes strewn around my cabin and I picked up a Camp Half-Blood shirt and a paid of jeans. Not caring my audience, I shrugged out of my pajama bottoms and pulled on the jeans. Hazel shed her eyes while I changed but Jason didn't break my gaze.

"We need to get this asshole." I pulled on the other shirt over my head. "I am not going to sit through another war between these two camps."

**A/N: Alright, have a wonderful day! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you have a super fantastic day!**


End file.
